Sedução & Desejo de Virgem
by Sesshoumaruyoukai
Summary: Até mesmo a reencarnação de Buda, possuí os desejos da carne.Shaka de Virgem o mais iluminado dos cavaleiros, envolvido em um complicado triângulo amoroso ... ALERTA: YAOI
1. A recepção de Atena

Sedução & Desejo de Virgem

Já haviam se passado 3 anos desde o fim das batalhas , Atena em sua infinita bondade havia ressuscitado todos os cavaleiros de ouro para que ocupassem seus lugares como guardiões que eram. Muito tempo se passou até que a jovem Kydo fosse capaz de organizar tudo no santuário que agora parecia estar em paz.

Saori agora pouco aparecia no santuário, já que Mú havia sido eleito o novo mestre e Kiki era seu sucessor na casa de Áries, apesar de jovem era muito capaz. O novo mestre era justo e respeitado por todos, era o pulso firme e ao mesmo tempo suave que o santuário necessitava para se manter em ordem.

Aldebaran e Aolia estavam responsáveis pelo treinamento dos aspirantes a cavaleiros, e contavam também com a colaboração de Miro e Saga que havia sido perdoado apesar de todo o mal que havia feito. Shura havia voltado a ser o mais fiel dos cavaleiros de ouro, fiel a Atena e fiel a Mú que além de seu grande amigo era o novo comandante de tudo. Mascara da Morte cuidava do treinamento dos já cavaleiros de bronze e prata existentes no santuário, ensinava-lhes táticas de ataque e defesa necessárias para proteger a terra sagrada de Atena.

O mestre Ancião, ou melhor dizendo, Dohko de Libra havia optado por voltar as montanhas, apesar do pedido de Mú para que ficasse no santuário, esse preferia viver uma vida tranquila e isolada como costumava ser. A casa de Sagitário estava vazia, porém já existiam candidatos à armadura representante deste poderoso signo.

Camus cuidava da instrução dos aspirantes a cavaleiros, lhes ensinava tudo sobre idiomas e cultura, porém passava a maior parte do tempo viajando para a Sibéria, ninguém sabia ao certo porque o cavaleiro fazia tantas viagens para esse lugar...

Afrodite permanecia na casa de peixes, não ocupava muitas funções dentro do santuário. Na realidade, executava missões externas dadas a ele por Mú.

Shaka continuava na casa de Virgem, o cavaleiro do sexto signo do zodíaco não tinha uma relação estreita com os outros guerreiros, o isolamento ainda era o seu melhor amigo. Estava meditando em seu jardim, seus olhos fechados e sua expressão serena em perfeita harmonia com o local. A brisa mexia os longos e dourados cabelos deste cavaleiro, que apesar de aparentemente frágil ,havia sido capaz de vencer os mais poderosos inimigos e de morrer por Atena.

Mú queria que o cavaleiro de virgem o ajudasse no santuário, pois sabia que este era de grande valia, porém Shaka se recusava a Ter qualquer participação nas atividades do santuário.

O cavaleiro de virgem estava sempre perdido em seus pensamentos mais profundos, este não conseguia se concentrar como antes, algo o incomodava, em seu íntimo não almejava apenas a iluminação, desejava vivenciar os desejos da carne e isso o atormentava dia, após dia...

Era uma bela manhã de Sábado, o sol brilhava, não havia vestígios de nuvem naquela imensidão azul. Mú estava no salão principal, juntamente com Shura, aos poucos, os outros cavaleiros se reuniam no salão. Não demorou para que quase todos chegassem, com exceção do cavaleiro de virgem.

-Onde está Shaka? –Perguntou o mestre do santuário, dando falta do belo guerreiro.

-Deve estar meditando na casa de virgem, porque ele não faz outra coisa... –Resmungou Aldebaran.

-Estou aqui, perdoem o meu atraso... –Disse o cavaleiro de virgem enquanto adentrava o salão e era fitado pelos olhares inquisidores dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Virgem trajava uma toga branca, a qual deixava seu ombro esquerdo completamente nu, sua pele era branca e delicada, apesar das inúmeras batalhas, não havia nenhuma cicatriz, continuava bela. Seus longos cabelos loiros balançavam suavamente a medida que andava, seu olhos fechados e seu rosto sereno, eram enigmáticos e sedutores.

Mú agradeceu a Zeus por usar aquela máscara, pois apenas dessa forma não era possível notar o rubor de sua face e seus belos olhos lilases que fitavam famintos a beleza de Shaka. O antigo cavaleiro de Áries, não sabia como, nem onde, mas estava completamente apaixonado pelo cavaleiro de Virgem...

Mestre? O senhor pode nos dizer, por que nos chamou aqui? –Perguntou Kiki, interrompendo o silêncio que havia se instalado naquele local.

Demorou um pouco para que Mú conseguisse se recompor, este desviou o olhar de

Shaka para que pudesse recuperar a concentração.

-Cavaleiros, os chamei aqui, pois Atena e seus cavaleiros virão nos visitar hoje a noite e quero fazer uma comemoração para recebê-los e principalmente para homenagear Atena e preciso da ajuda de vocês, pois não temos muito tempo para organizarmos tudo.

Shaka sentiu seu corpo ferver, seu coração disparou ao saber que os cavaleiros de bronze viriam ao Santuário. Já vazia tempo que não os via. Na realidade, Shaka nutria um sentimento especial por um deles...

"Será que ele vai vir?" –Pensava o cavaleiro de virgem que já não dava mais atenção ao que Mú dizia.

... será isso. Todos entenderam?

Sim. –Responderam todos em coro, com exceção de Shaka.

Imediatamente os cavaleiros de ouro, juntamente com Mú fitaram o representante da casa de virgem que parecia longe dali. 

-Entendeu Shaka? Shaka?

O cavaleiro de virgem voltou a sala ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado duas vezes pelo Mestre.

Sim. Posso me retirar?

Sim...

Shaka fez referencia e em seguida se retirou da sala sobre os olhares inquisidores de seus companheiros. Mú o fitava fixamente, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Shaka, a cada vez que o via, perdia completamente a concentração. O cavaleiro de virgem ocupava todos os seus pensamentos. "Shaka, meu Shaka..."   



	2. A Benção de Esmeralda

A Benção de Esmeralda.

Já era fim de tarde, o sol já estava se pondo e o crepúsculo tomava conta do céu. Uma grande agitação estava presente na mansão Kydo, Saori e seus cavaleiros se preparavam para ir a Grécia. Seiya tinha saudades do santuário, pois fazia muito tempo que não visitava, por isso estava muito ansioso. Hyoga apesar de disfarçar estava muito ansioso para ver seu mestre Kamus.

Ambos ainda não haviam tido uma boa oportunidade para conversar e Hyoga tinha muito a lhe dizer. Shiryu já aguardava no Hall junto com Saori e Tatsumi. Shun estava no jardim tentando convencer Ikki a ir junto. O cavaleiro de fênix se recusava a pisar no santuário, não via nenhuma razão para isso.

-Não insista Shun, não tenho nada pra fazer naquele lugar. É melhor vocês irem logo. –Disse o cavaleiro de Fênix enquanto fitava o céu, onde apareciam as primeiras estrelas.

-Por favor, Ikki. Saori vai me ficar muito chateada se você não for. Além disso, Mú está nos esperando e não podemos fazer essa desfeita com ele.

Só de ouvir o nome Mú, Ikki sentia seu sangue ferver. Não entendia ao certo a razão, mas havia criado um ódio mortal pelo ex cavaleiro de ouro de Áries. Como se ele tentasse roubar algo que pertencesse a ele...

-Por favor, Ikki...

-Tudo bem, eu vou...

Shun venceu Ikki pelo cansaço, pois este já não agüentava mais o irmão insistente. Fênix e Andromeda foram para o Hall onde todos os cavaleiros já estavam reunidos, esperando por eles.

-Vocês demoraram! –Reclamou Seiya impaciente.

Ikki fitou Pegasus com um olhar que o fez se calar. O cavaleiro de fênix não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo. Estava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo nervoso de ir para o santuário. Os sentimentos se misturavam no coração do rapaz de cabelos azuis...

-Melhor irmos, pois já estamos atrasados...

Saori e os cavaleiros foram para o carro, em direção ao aeroporto. Não demorou muito para que chegassem e o avião logo partisse. Saori estava sentada com Shiryu, Seiya com Hyoga, Tatsumi estava em um banco sozinho e Ikki estava com Shun. Andromeda sabia que tinha algo errado com seu irmão, podia sentir.

-Ikki está tudo bem? –Perguntou o cavaleiro de cabelos verdes enquanto fitava o irmão

Ikki parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, algo o angustiava...

"Não vou conseguir vê-lo sem..."

-Ikki?

-Diga, Shun.-Respondeu enquanto saia de seu mar de pensamentos.

- Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Não, só estou um pouco cansado. Me acorde quando chegarmos lá.

Imediatamente Ikki se recostou e fechou os olhos, não demorou para que o jovem

cavaleiro adormecesse...

-Onde estou?

O cavaleiro de fênix perambulava por um local nebuloso, a luz era fraca mais podia vê-la mais a frente. Ikki começou a andar em direção a essa luz que parecia chamá-lo. Fênix começou a ouvir sons e logo ficou em posição de ataque.

- Quem está ai? Saia de onde estiver!

-Ikki?

Quando Ikki olhou para trás, faltou-lhe ar. A alguns metros estava uma jovem usando um vestido florido, pele alva, cabelos loiros até a altura dos ombros e belos olhos azuis que apesar da névoa possuíam um brilho espetacular.

-Não pode ser... É você, Esmeralda?

-Sim, Ikki. Sou eu. Já faz muito tempo, não é?

-Sim, eu penso em você todos os dias. Sinto muita saudade. –Disse fênix que tentava se aproximar da jovem.

-Não venha, Ikki...

-Mas por que? Você não me ama mais?

-Olhe para o chão...

A névoa começou a se dissipar e Ikki pôde ver um imenso penhasco que o separava de Esmeralda, este havia surgido na sua frente. Se andasse mais alguns centímetros, teria caído.

-Esmeralda, eu sinto muita saudade, quero ficar junto com você...

-Eu também quero ficar com você, mas é certo Ikki, não mais...

-Mas por que?

- Porque o destino não quis assim...

- Eu não ligo pro destino, só quero ficar com você, Esmeralda. Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo, Ikki. Mas você precisa deixar esse amor de lado, pois senão nunca conseguirá viver em paz.

- Eu jamais vou esquecer você.

- Se você não se libertar desse sentimento, não conseguirá amar mais ninguém...

-Eu jamais conseguirei amar outra pessoa além de você, Esmeralda.

- Vai sim, e estou aqui pois quero que saiba que eu quero que você seja muito feliz com outra pessoa e vou fazer de tudo para que isso aconteça.

- Como pode dizer isso, Esmeralda? Jamais vai existir alguém na minha vida além de você...

- Ikki, você precisa dar uma nova chance ao amor. O destino foi muito cruel com você, mas vai recompensá-lo, você precisa estar pronto pra isso.

- Esmeralda, eu não me importo com o destino, eu só quero ficar com você.

- Olhe a sua frente Ikki, esse penhasco nos separa e nos separar até o dia de sua morte...

- Então eu vou morrer...

Ikki estava pronto para se jogar do penhasco...

- Não faça isso, Ikki!

- Por que não? Você não quer ficar junto comigo?

- É o que mais quero, mas não será justo que você morra para que fiquemos juntos. Jamais seremos felizes desse jeito...

- Mas Esmeralda, eu...

- Viva, Ikki. Seja feliz, dê uma nova chance ao amor que vai surgir. Eu estarei sempre no seu coração e em um futuro distante, nos reencontraremos de novo...

- Eu não quero um novo amor, quero você...

- Dê uma chance a esse amor, Ikki...

A jovem de cabelos loiros começava a se distanciar do penhasco...

-Tenho de ir agora, Ikki. Se cuida, estarei sempre olhando por você... –Disse enquanto dava as costas para o cavaleiro...

- NÃO SE VÁ, ESPERE ESMERALDA!AINDA TENHO MUITAS COISAS PRA TE DIZER! –Berrava o cavaleiro com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Adeus, Ikki...

-ESMERALDA, NÃO SE VÁ!

-ESMERALDA!ESMERALDAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ikki! Ikki! Acorda!

Fênix abriu os olhos e viu seu irmão com uma expressão bastante preocupada.

-Shun, o que houve?

- Você estava tendo um pesadelo, irmão.

Todos os cavaleiros, junto com Saori e Tatsumi fitavam Ikki com uma expressão preocupada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa...

-Um pesadelo?

-Sim...

-Onde estamos?

-Acabamos de chegar a Grécia, Ikki...Está tudo bem com você? –Perguntou Saori fitando o cavaleiro de fênix.

-Sim, não se preocupe..

-Vamos descer de avião, não agüento mais ficar aqui dentro... –Reclamou Seiya que já se dirigia para a saída.

Imediatamente todos os cavaleiros se dirigiram a saída. Já havia anoitecido, o céu estava coberto por belas estrelas e a lua cheia dava um toque mágico e romântico.

"Esmeralda..."

-Está tudo bem, Ikki?

-Sim, não se preocupe Shun.

Todos se dirigiram ao santuário, onde Mú junto com os servos e os outros cavaleiros de ouro arrumavam tudo...

**N/A: E ai/ Estão gostando? Espero que sim! Mandem reviews por favor. Pode ser sugerindo, criticando ou elogiando alguma coisa. Quero agradecer especialmente à: _Deni Chan , Kitsune Lina e Ia-Chan! Muito obrigado as três! Peço que continuem mandando reviews! Obrigado pelos elogios _**

**Muito obrigado as reviews que recebi!**


	3. O encontro

O Encontro

Saori e seus cavaleiros demoraram, porém conseguiram chegar ao santuário. Este estava todo iluminado e todos os cavaleiros que os viam, se curvavam diante da presença de sua deusa e seus defensores. Ao chegar ao inicio das escadarias dos signos foram recepcionados por Shina e Marin.

- Sejam bem vindos, mestre Mú os aguarda no salão principal... –Disse a amazona de Águia.

A relação dos cavaleiros com as amazonas se limitavam ao mínimo possível, essa era a doutrina de Mú que apesar de doce e gentil, era bastante rigoroso com seus subordinados. O mestre do santuário não aceitava um relacionamento de amizade entre caveleiros e amazonas, pois estes sempre acabavam em rivalidade. Principalmente entre os cavaleiros de bronze e Shina.

A aceitação não foi problema para nenhum nos cavaleiros, já que até mesmo Seiya havia descoberto que Marin realmente não era sua irmã e subordinou-se a doutrina de Mú, mantendo um relacionamento de discipulo e mestre com Marin.

- Vamos por esse caminho... –Disse Shina apontando a entrada que antes era secreta.

Os cavaleiros e Athena puderam ver a beleza do mar sendo iluminado pela luz da lua cheia e pelas estrelas, o que dava um ar romântico. Todos estavam bastante ansiosos para saber o que os aguardavam, com exceção de Ikki que parecia muito preocupado com outra coisa...

"Esmeralda... Será que minha presença aqui não é uma simples visita?"

O cavaleiro de fênix parecia bastante preocupado, ignorava totalmente os comentários feitos por seu irmão e pelos outros cavaleiros. Não demorou para que todos chegassem a porta de entrada lindamente decorada com orquídeas e com inumeros arranjos feitos de flores do campo formando uma trilha.

As amazonas juntamente com Athena e os cavaleiros seguiram para o salão principal. Quando os gigantescos portões se abriram, todos ficaram perplexos, incluindo Shina e Marin que ainda não tinham visto.

. A decoração era toda em dourado, com inumeras fitas, lenços de cetim, alternados entre diversas cores. A representação dos signos do zodiaco e dos animais lendários dos cavaleiros de bronze estavam espalhados por todo o salão em forma de esculturas de gelo. Haviam milhares de flores decorando tudo, entre elas rosas, tulipas e muitas violetas, os arranjos estavam presentes até no teto. Dando um toque delicado e gracioso no grande salão. Um lugar onde muito sangue e lágrimas foram derramados, agora só existem a beleza das flores e alegria.

As armaduras dos cavaleiros de ouro estavam formando duas fileiras de seis paralelamente, formando um corredor até onde estava Mú e os outros cavaleiros zodiacais que aguardavam a deusa com bastante ansiedade, porém ainda faltava um cavaleiro...

Todos estavam devidamente arrumados para receber Athena...

- Sejam bem vindos...

Nesse mesmo instante, Mú levantou-se de seu trono e os cavaleiros de ouro se curvam em respeito ao novo mestre do santuário. O antigo cavaleiro de Áries caminhou até Atena e seus guerreiros.

- Seja bem vinda Atena... –Disse o cavaleiro enquanto tirava a máscara de seu rosto.

Nesse mesmo instante, Mú se ajoelha aos pés da deusa da sabedoria e abaixa sua cabeça, pois até ele o novo mestre deve obediência a sagrada deusa Athena. Saori acaricia a face do belo cavaleiro e sorri.

-Pode se levantar, Mú.

O mestre do santuário ficou de pé novamente e deu um pequeno sorriso a deusa. Esperando desta uma opinião a respeito de tudo...

-Está de parabéns, Mú. A festa está linda, obrigada por nos receber de forma tão encantadora...

-É um prazer, Athena.

Não demorou para que os cavaleiros de ouro se aproximassem de sua deusa e a cumprimentassem, fazendo-lhe referência. Saori cumprimentou cada um deles, porém ficou curiosa pois estava faltando alguém...

-Onde está Shaka?

- Já deve estar chegando, Athena. Peço desculpas pelo atraso dele...

Antes que Athena pudesse isentar Mú desse pedido de desculpas, os grandes portões do salão se abriram novamente. Todos se viraram para ver, a entrada do cavaleiro de Virgem. Mú o avistou e sentiu seu rosto queimar, sua face corou imediatamente, todos arregalaram os olhos para a reencarnação de Buda. Principalmente um cavaleiro de bronze que parecia enfeitiçado...

Shaka vestia uma túnica de cor azul bebê, perfeitamente ajustada a seu corpo definido, deixando seu ombro esquerdo completamente nú, mostrandosua pele branca e delicada. O cheiro de incenso de lótus mesclava-se com o perfume de rosas que usava, deixando um doce aroma no ar. Caminhava como um anjo, seus longos cabelos loiros se moviam graciosamente a medida que andava. Seus majestosos olhos azuis estavam ocultos, seriam mostrados apenas aqueles que fossem dignos de vê-los. Passou próximo aos cavaleiros e a Mú, e se curvou a Athena...

-Perdoe meu atraso, Athena...

-Não há problema algum, Shaka. Estou feliz que esteja aqui...

-Obrigado... –Disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Pode se levantar agora... –Disse a deusa enquanto retribuia o sorriso. –Vamos começar a festa...

Mú observava Shaka e Athena e uma pontada de ciúme tomou conta de seu coração. Seus olhos lilazes estavam fixados no cavaleiro de virgem...

"Como alguém pode ser tão belo? É como se tivesse sido esculpido pelas mãos de Zeus..."

-Mú? Pode permitir a entrada de todos...

- Perdoe-me Athena, claro que sim.

Não demorou para que as grandes portas do salão principal se abrissem e por elas, entrassem os cavaleiros de prata, as amazonas, todos os guerreiros protetores do santuário.

Os cavaleiros começaram a comemorar, conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, batalhas, técnicas de luta, a respeito dos aspirantes a cavaleiros.

A festa continuara noite a dentro, já eram quase 00h e todos ainda estavam bastante animados, apesar dos drinques que haviam bebido. Os cavaleiros de bronze se relacionavam bem com os guerreiros de ouro. Kiki conversava com Shiryu. Hyoga conversava com Camus e Miro, Shun estava junto de Seiya e Aioria. Saga, Mascara da Morte, Aldeberan e Shura falavam assuntos impróprios para alguns ali presentes. Afrodite estava junto com Athena e Mú conversando sobre a beleza e o sucesso da festa.

Enquanto isso, estava próximo a mesa de ponche, olhando seu reflexo na tigela. Estava muito pensativo, na realidade estava atordoado. Fazia muito tempo que não via o cavaleiro de virgem e isso o confundiu um pouco.

"Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca de tão forte que estava batendo..."

- Preciso de um pouco de ar...

Imediatamente Ikki se dirigiu a saída do salão, sem que ninguém percebesse. Precisava respirar ar puro, observar as estrelas e a lua. O rapaz sentiu palpitações no peito ao ver quem estava a alguns metros dali, observando o céu.

Era Shaka, sentado no último degrau da escada, admirando a beleza do céu, não o via com os olhos e sim com o coração. A luz da lua ainda deixava o cavaleiro de virgem ainda mais belo. Este segurava uma taça de vinho tinto que estava na metade, estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos havia notado a presença de Ikki.

O cavaleiro de fênix se aproximou com um certo receio da reação de Virgem. Ficou parado atrás do guardião da 6ª casa do zodíaco.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Shaka?

- O mesmo que você veio fazer... –Disse o cavaleiro com um pequeno sorriso e apontado o lugar ao seu lado para que Ikki sentasse.

O irmão de Shun sentou-se ao lado de Virgem que continuava a olhar o céu fixamente. Ikki sentiu seu coração disparar novamente na presença do loiro...

- Então Ikki, por que não está se divertindo com seus amigos? -Perguntou Shaka se virando para fitar o cavaleiro.

- Não gosto de festas, só vim porque o Shun me pediu. –Respondeu olhando para frente, evitando fitar o cavaleiro ao seu lado.

- Entendo...

- E você, por que não está la dentro junto com os outros cavaleiros de ouro?

- Assim como você, não gosto de festas. –Disse enquanto bebia um gole de sua taça – Parece que temos algo em comum... Aceita? –Disse oferecendo a taça ao cavaleiro .

- Sim –Disse enquanto pegava a taça na mão de Shaka.

Ao sentir a mão quente do cavaleiro de fênix sobre a sua , Virgem deixou a taça de vinho cair e se estilhaçar em mil pedaços. Derramando o que restava do vinho no chão. Sentiu seu coração a mil por hora, um calor percorria todo seu corpo devido ao simples toque da mão forte de Ikki.

-Perdoe-me, Ikki.

- Não tem problema, a taça era sua mesmo... –Disse em tom de deboche com um sorriso na face.

Shaka retribuiu o sorriso, Ikki fitava a face do cavaleiro de Virgem, este abriu seus belos olhos azuis que tinham um olhar místico e sedutor. Ikki sentiu seu coração disparar, sua face corou instanteamente. Aqueles que um dia foram sua maldição, agora são uma benção de ver.

Ikki era capaz de sentir o perfume de Virgem, era delicioso, nunca havia sentido um cheiro tão gostoso. Observava fixamente a beleza de Shaka. Havia uma pequena gota de vinho escorrendo pelo queixo do loiro.

Fenix aproximou sua mão da face de Virgem que sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer com o toque, fechando os olhos novamente. Ikki já havia limpo a gota de vinho, porém não tirou a mão da face de Shaka. Pelo contrário, começou a acariá-la, fazendo a face do loiro corar...

O corpo de Shaka estremecia todo e o mesmo acontecia com a mão de Ikki. O loiro estava ficando fora de si, ao sentir aquela mão grande e forte sobre sua face.

- Ikki...

Não demorou para que os dois começassem a se aproximar, Ikki pôde sentir melhor o perfume de Shaka. O cavaleiro de fênix fechou os olhos e sentiu seu nariz tocar o do loiro, podiam sentir o hálito quente um do outro...

- Ikki? Shaka? O que estão fazendo? –Perguntou Athena surpresa.

A jovem estava com Mú que mudou de expressão rapidamente. Sentiu sua face ferver, de ódio...

Continua...

N/A: E ai o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigado pelas reviews e peço que mandem mais dizendo o que acharam! Elas são muito importantes pra mim Gostaria de agradecer à:

Deni-Chan: Muito obrigado pelas suas reviews, fiquei muito feliz!

Obrigado pelos elogiosContinue mandando! Abração

Kitsune Lina: Obrigado pela review! Hehehehe o Shaka tá no meio de um triangulo amoroso hehehehe. Digamos que todos serão felizes nele hahahaha! Hahaha brigado pelos elogios e adorei as ideias surreais!Brigadaum! Continue mandando reviews, please.

Abração

Ia-Chan: obrigado pela reviews e pelos elogios! Mas o Shaka é um santo! rsrsrs O Ikki X Shaka eu também gosto, mais não sei se será o final dessa fic! hahaah é surpresa! Continue mandando reviews! Estou muito feliz com elas! Abração!

Athenas de Áries: obrigado pelos elogios! Estou feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Muita coisa vai rolar... Espero que continue lendo e mandando reviews! Mú e o Shaka realmente tem muito em comum...mas será isso suficiente? Rsrs

Obrigado pela sua review e peço que mande mais !Abração


	4. O Erro

O Erro 

No mesmo instante os dois que pareciam estar sobre encantado se afastaram, surpresos com o que quase fizeram. Ikki voltou a olhar as estrelas, como estava antes e Shaka se levantou e se dirigiu para dentro do salão.

-Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, Athena. Com licença... –Disse Shaka fazendo referência a deusa e também a Mú.

O ex cavaleiro de Áries ainda estava inconformado...

"Será que foi minha imaginação? Não, eles estavam muito pertos..."

-Está tudo bem, Ikki?

-Sim, Saori. Não se preocupe... –Disse fênix enquanto descia as escadarias.

-Não vai entrar pra festa, Ikki? –Perguntou Saori.

-Prefiro andar pelo santuário. Até mais tarde... –Disse Ikki descendo as escadas mais que depressa sem que a deusa tivesse chance de questioná-lo.

Mú fuzilava com o olhar o cavaleiro que descia as escadas, sua face não conseguia esconder. E sem a máscara, Athena percebeu...

-Tem alguma coisa errada, Mú? –Disse enquanto fitava o mestre do santuário.

-Nada, não se preocupe Athena... –Disse o cavaleiro em tom áspero.

-Então acho melhor voltarmos a festa...

Nesse instante Mú e Athena voltaram a festa, a primeira pessoa que o ex cavaleiro de Áries buscou foi Virgem. O cavaleiro da 6ªcasa zodical estava sentado em um divã próximo a janela com uma taça de vinho pela metade e um olhar perdido nas estrelas. Aioria se aproximou de Shaka que nem notou sua presença, parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Shaka?

Ao ouvir seu nome, o cavaleiro de Virgem voltou a realidade e notou os belos e valentes olhos verdes de Aioria que o fitavam com preocupação...

-Sim? –Respondeu o Virgem ainda perdido.

-Está tudo bem com você, Shaka? Parece tão distante... Além do mais você não costuma beber, e já é a 3ª taça de vinho desde que entrou...

-Está me controlando, Leão?

-Jamais faria isso, só estou preocupado com você...Está acontecendo algo?

-Não, não precisa se preocupar. Só estou bebendo um pouco para relaxar, mas conheço meu limite... –Disse em tom seco.

-Se você diz...

Um silêncio tomou conta do momento, ambos calados. Aioria esfregava uma mão na outra como se estivesse com frio, porém parecia mesmo estar ansioso para dizer algo a Shaka. Por sua vez, o cavaleiro de Virgem olhava fixamente para sua taça de vinho, havia voltado aos seus pensamentos. Aioria chamou o cavaleiro de Virgem mais uma vez, porém dessa ele não ouviu.

"Não adianta, não vou conseguir dizer..." –Pensou Leão inconformado.

-Bom, vou deixá-lo sozinho, Shaka. –Disse enquanto se levantava da ponta do divã em que o loiro estava sentado.

Aioria se juntou a Miro, Mascara da Morte e Saga, os três conversavam coisas sórdidas sobre as amazonas. Enquanto isso, Mú fitou o momento em que Aioria se aproximou do loiro e sentiu seu sangue ferver. Fuzilou sem sentir o cavaleiro de Leão, a sua sorte é que já estava com sua máscara. O ciúmes tomou conta de seu coração.

O desejo de se aproximar de Shaka era gigantesco, porém não conseguia, estava em uma conversa tediosa com os lacaios que serviam todos. Athena estava com Seiya e os outros cavaleiros de bronze. Com exceção de Ikki que estava no início das 12 casas, sentado na escadaria de Áries. Fênix olhava fixamente para o céu, sentia seu coração apertado, perdido...

"Senti todo meu corpo ferver... Que sentimento é esse? E se Saori não tivesse chegado? O que teria acontecido?"

Ikki se sentia perdido, novos sentimentos começavam a ocupar seu coração que para muitos parecia ter parado de bater a muito tempo...

Fenix caminhou pelo santuário e sumiu nas sombras, daquele lugar vazio. Estava compenetrado em seus pensamentos, perdendo a noção do tempo...

Enquanto isso, a festa já havia chegado ao seu máximo, porém agora parecia estar perto do fim. Alguns cavaleiros e amazonas já haviam começado a se retirar do salão e se dirigirem para seus aposentos. Não demorou muito para que todos o fizessem. Logo só restaram, Mú, Athena e os cavaleiros de bronze.

Além de Shaka, que continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, com a taça de vinho pela metade. Havia bebido demais, sua vista estava turva e sentia que poderia cair a qualquer momento. Devido a isso, prefiriu ficar no mesmo lugar do que passar vergonha na frente de todos.

Mú estava impaciente, não conseguia deixar de fitar Shaka e de tentar entender o por que do cavaleiro continuar deitado ali,aparentemente perdido. O mestre do santuário rapidamente despachou de forma sutil Athena e os cavaleiros de bronze que foram para seus quartos. Agora sim, sem cavaleiros, sem servos, sem deuses, só ele e Shaka.

O ex cavaleiro de Áries resolveu se aproximar de Virgem, sentou ao lado, mas este demorou a perceber a sua presença...

-Shaka? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Mú? Não, ihc! –Disse Shaka entre um soluço e outro...

O mestre do santuário sentia o forte cheiro de bebida exalado por Virgem, o cavaleiro da 6ª casa estava com a mente confusa, não conseguia separar a realidade dos sonhos. Imediatamente Mú retirou aquela máscara pesada, revelando seus olhos lilazes incandescentes de paixão...

-Estou preocupado com você, Shaka. Quer que eu te leve para casa? –Disse em um tom doce.

Virgem abriu seus majestosos olhos azuis e fitou o rosto alvo do representante de Athena. Nesse instante a face de Mú ficou corada, porém Shaka não percebeu.

-Acho que não consigo andar até a casa de Virgem, estou um pouco tonto... –Disse Virgem com a mão na cabeça.

-Pode passar a noite aqui se quiser, tem muitos quartos...

-Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo, se levantar, tenho certeza que irei cair...

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça...Vamos? –Disse Mú se levantando e estendendo a mão para Virgem.

Esse a segurou firmemente, porém Shaka estava muito tonto, sua vista ficou turva e perdeu o equilibrio. Mas foi amparado pelo abraço de Mú, que o segurou firmemente. O ex cavaleiro de Áries podia sentir o perfurme de incenso que apesar da bebida era exalado dos fios dourados de Shaka. Por mais decadente que pudesse parecer, para Mú, Shaka era a personificação da beleza de um verdadeiro deus.

-Desculpe Mú, acho que não consigo dar mais um passo... –Disse Shaka entre um soluço e outro e laçando o pescoço do representante de Athena.

Shaka sentiu algo duro roçar em seu corpo, porém o alcool não permitiu que definisse o que era exatamente...

-Não se preocupe, Shaka. Eu te levo...

Mú segurou Shaka em seus braços, por um instante seu rostos ficarem bem próximos, porém Virgem bêbado sujou de vinho a roupa de Áries e a sua também, porém o ex cavaleiro parecia não se importar.

O representante de Athena levou Shaka para seu aposento, que era tão grande quanto o salão principal. Nenhum servo nem cavaleiro tinha autorização para entrar lá sem as ordens de Mú e se o fizesse seria gravemente punido. Era luxuoso, cheio de quadros e reliquias gregas a cama de casal, lotada de almofadas, era todo iluminado a luz de velas, dando um ar sombrio e ao mesmo tempo romântico.

O ex cavaleiro de Áries deitou Virgem gentilmente sobre a cama, o cavaleiro estava desnorteado, sua mente girava e sentia um imenso enjôo. Assim que Áries o soltou, Virgem ficou completamente largado na cama. Mú viu as manchas de vinho em sua roupa, decidiu tirá-la, aquele cheiro de bebida impregnando em suas vestes o incomodava...

-Ikki... –Disse Shaka em tom inaldível.

Mú que estava próximo a uma comôda e um pouco longe de Shaka, achou que este havia chamado seu nome e sentou-se ao lado dele. Não havia mais nada que escondesse sua excitação, também não o queria. Para a surpresa de Áries, Virgem se sentou na cama repentinamente e ficou frente a frente com o mestre do santuário.

O ex cavaleiro de Áries sentiu sua face toda corar, ao ver que Shaka observava cada detalhe de seu corpo nú. Os efeitos do alcool haviam feito Virgem perder totalmente o bom senso. Começou a passar a mão pelo peito de Mú, que fechou os olhos e deu um pequeno gemido ao sentir aos maos delicadas de Virgem sobre seu abdômen. Porém o corpo de Shaka estava ali, mas sua mente parecia estar em outro lugar com outra pessoa...

Não demorou para que Virgem acariciasse as coxas de Áries e todo o corpo e logo notasse o sexo de Mú e começasse a acariciá-lo lentamente, fazendo Áries delirar. Mú abriu os olhos e notou que Shaka também estava com um grande volume em sua roupa e decidiu tirá-la bruscamente, sem objeções de Virgem que gemeu ao sentir o toque das mãos fortes de Mú sobre seu corpo delicado...

O ex cavaleiro de Áries deitou-se gentilmente sobre Shaka que ainda parecia um pouco confuso com tudo. Mú começou a acaricar a face do belo cavaleiro e a beijá-la, nem mesmo o cheiro de bebida que normalmente lhe traria asco, o incomodava. Áries tambem estava bêbado, bêbado de amor...

Mú começou a descer e a beijar todo o corpo de Shaka, deixando um rastro de saliva pelo caminho. O cavaleiro de Virgem gemia e implorava por mais, quando Mú abocanhou o sexo do guerreiro, este urrou de prazer. O vai e vem da boca de Mú, fazia Shaka delirar, este que já não tinha quase mais noção da realidade, agora não tinha nenhum senso, estava entregue ao prazer. Ao mesmo tempo que chupava, Mú massageava com dois dedos o pequeno e apertado buraco de Virgem. Quando o mestre do santuário percebeu que Shaka ia gozar interrompeu a felação, arrancando protestos do cavaleiro.

O ex cavaleiro de Áries abriu as pernas de Virgem gentilmente, e as posicionou sobre seus ombros. Introduziu lentamente seu orgão no buraquinho apertado de Virgem ,que gemeu de dor. Sua face estava corada, uma mistura de dor e prazer tomava conta do corpo deste que de Virgem só restava a armadura. O ritmo começou a aumentar lentamente, Shaka gemia de prazer, implorando por mais. Mú começou a aumentar mais e mais, até chegar a um estágio frenético. O cavaleiro de Virgem masturbava seu sexo na mesma velocidade que Mú o penetrava. Os dois eram um só, um único prazer.Um urro ecoou por todo o quarto, os dois haviam chegado ao climax ao mesmo tempo. Mú preenchou o interior de Shaka com seu líquido e Virgem ensopou a barriga e a de Mú com o seu...

Ambos estavam suados, um misto de gozo e suor exalava dos poros deles. O mestre do santuário retirou seu sexo de dentro do cavaleiro e caiu ao lado do guerreiro. Shaka ainda estava com cheiro de vinho, não tinha noção total de tudo que tinha acontecido.

Mú afagava seus cabelos de forma suave, era o dia mais feliz de sua vida, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais reais havia sido tão bom. Virgem caiu no sono enquanto sentia aquela mão lhe acariciando, demorou bastante para que Mú dormisse. Se fosse um sonho, ele não queria acordar nunca mais...

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a entrar pelas grandes janelas, incomodando Virgem. O cavaleiro esfregou os olhos, porém não se levantou, não podia, estava sendo abraçado. Quando se virou para o lado viu o ex cavaleiro de Áries dormindo serenamente com um sorriso em sua face. Um calafrio percorreu todo o corpo do cavaleiro, havia pensado que tudo aquilo tinha sido um sonho com Ikki, como estava acostumado a sonhar. Porém, não era real e o pior: não era com Ikki que dividia a cama. Shaka passou a mão sobre a cabeça e tentava se convencer de que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho. Tentava pensar em alguma explicação para aquilo tudo, mas não conseguia...

"Não consigo me concentrar, preciso ir embora..."

Gentilmente, Virgem conseguiu se livrar dos braços de Mú. Vestiu suas roupas e saiu apressado do quarto, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Quando saiu do quarto de Mú, deu de cara com dois servos que limpavam e Ikki que os estava ajudando a pedido de Athena. Fênix ficou sem reação ao ver Virgem saindo todo desarrumado e no dia seguinte do quarto de Mú. Sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas não demonstrou. Balançou a cabeça mostrando que desaprovava a atitude de Shaka. Ikki saiu andando, deixando o cavaleiro para trás. Virgem não sabia por onde começar, não havia tido tempo nem para organizar suas idéias.

Sabia que tinha apenas que sair dali,voltar a sua casa e pensar em tudo que havia e que estava acontecendo. Virgem esbarrou com vários cavaleiros de bronze, porém ignorou todos eles. Sua face vermelha mostrava a vergonha de está sendo vista com a roupa do dia anterior e todo descabelado. Demorou, mas Virgem conseguiu chegar a sua casa. Escutando gracinhas dos cavaleiros de ouro pelo caminho.

Assim que chegou, tomou um banho demorado e se jogou na cama. As idéias começaram a se arrumar na cabeça do cavaleiro, todas as lembranças da noite anterior vieram a sua mente. Lembrou do quase beijo com Ikki, do porre e da noite com Mú...

A última havia sido a pior das coisas, ainda ficou pior quando Ikki o viu saindo do quarto do ex cavaleiro de Áries. Como poderia olhar na cara de seu amor? Não se sabe...

_N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse episódio!_

_Desculpem a demora para atualizar, porque eu dediquei um tempo grande a outra fic minha chamada: Sakura e o Destino das Cartas, mas ela chegou ao fim. Portando irei me dedicar as minhas outras fics a partir de agora. _

Deni-Chan: Oi tudo bem?

Espero que tenha gostado do novo epi!

Obrigado pela review!  
Bjusssssss

Ia-Chan: Eu tb so suspeito pra falar, porque detesto a Saori hahahahaha

Obrigado pela review!

Bjus

Kitsune Lina: Hahahahaha adorei sua review!

Dá pra escrever uma fic com ela hahaha

Só com essa idéia daiii

"Casais sofridos" hahaa

que titulo podre, depois penso em um melhor

hahahaha

muito obrigado pela review!

Bjus!

Dark Integral: Obrigado pelos elogios na review!

Espero que tenha gostado desse epi!

Bjussssssssssssss

Muito obrigado a todas pelas reviews e espero que mandem mais! Pois adoro lê-las! Quanto maiores, melhores!

Bjusss


	5. O que fazer agora?

,

O que fazer agora??

O dia estava lindo, o céu azul cobria o santuário, aliado ao majestoso Sol que brilhava fortemente. Uma leve brisa estava presente, tornando o tempo bastante agradável. Dias após o ocorrido, Shaka voltou a sua vida normal como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os comentários maldosos continuavam a ecoar por todo o santuário, especialmente por aqueles que viram o loiro saindo do quarto de Áries. Os próprios cavaleiros de ouro alfinetavam virgem, que os ignorava completamente. Sua única preocupação era com Ikki, o que ele estaria pensando?

"Preciso consertar isso..."-Pensou o cavaleiro enquanto descia as últimas escadas.

Shaka caminhava pensativo pelo santuário, vestindo seu belo sari branco, exalando um suave perfume de lótus. Seus longos e belos cabelos loiros esvoaçavam com o vento e seus majestosos olhos azuis permaneciam fechados. O loiro caminhava serenamente até que um grito atrapalhou seus pensamentos. 

Virgem havia andado até a arena onde Aioria treinava os novos aspirantes a cavaleiros que treinavam durante todo o dia. Eram jovens valentes com espírito puro e determinados a dar suas vidas por Athena, ótimos candidatos para cavaleiros protetores da gentil deusa da sabedoria.

O jovem cavaleiro de leão havia sido designado por Athena para treinar os novos aspirantes. Shaka havia recebido o mesmo convite, porém havia negado gentilmente, argumentando o fato de não se adequar no perfil de mestre. Virgem não queria ter esse compromisso, não se adequava a treinamentos físicos, seu cosmo era quase divino, não provinha de batalhas físicas e sim de suas meditações e suas privações...

Assim que avistou Shaka a alguns metros, o jovem cavaleiro de Leão sorriu para Virgem que deu um pequeno aceno. Nesse instante, Virgem levou um susto, que o fez abrir seus belos olhos azuis. Atrás de Aioria, estava Ikki lutando com os jovens aspirantes, ou melhor, dando uma surra neles. 

Ikki estava sem camisa, vestindo apenas uma calça azul de treino, que lhe dava toda mobilidade. Sem camisa, exibindo seu belo corpo moreno, suado, exibindo suas cicatrizes de batalha. Shaka não conseguia desviar o olhar, mas o moreno não lhe dava a menor atenção, estava concentrado na luta com um jovem aspirante. Virgem ficou estático, apenas observando Fênix. 

Aioria caminhou até o cavaleiro de Virgem para cumprimentá-lo. Desde as ultimas batalhas, Shaka e Aioria haviam se tornado grandes amigos, a proximidade de suas casas facilitava esse vinculo. Além disso, Shaka havia se tornado um grande confidente do jovem Leão.

-Fazia dias que não te via Shaka... –Disse o leão com um pequeno sorriso.

Porém não obteve resposta, Virgem estava concentrado, admirando o corpo do jovem rapaz. Após derrotar o jovem aspirante, Ikki secou sua testa que escorria litros de suor...

-Você ainda tem muito que aprender, garoto... -Disse Fênix enquanto pisava nas costas do jovem caído no chão.

Nesse instante, os olhares de Virgem e Fênix se cruzaram, o coração de virgem batia aceleradamente, sentia seu corpo tremer ao olhar o moreno. Fênix era capaz de enxergar os sentimentos mais profanos nos puros olhos azuis de Virgem. Shaka notava uma expressão fria no moreno, que o fitou durante alguns instantes e depois deu as costas para todos. Aioria observava a cena, já imaginando o que estava acontecendo.

-Vou dar uma volta, mais tarde voltarei - Disse Ikki já caminhando para longe dali.

Shaka observava o jovem moreno sumir no horizonte, seu coração batia acelerado e ficava cada vez mais apertado ao se lembrar que ele havia o visto sair do quarto de Mu naquelas condições.

-Ikki se ofereceu para me ajudar com os novos aspirantes, foi uma surpresa, mas estava realmente precisando de ajuda... -Disse Leão tentando fazer Shaka voltar a realidade.

Ao ouvir a voz de Aioria, Shaka voltou a si, voltando seu olhar para o cavaleiro de Leão. Voltou a manter sua expressão serena e fechou novamente seus olhos azuis.

-Ah sim... -Disse Shaka tentando manter um ar de descaso.

-Fazia tempo que não te via Shaka... -Repetiu a frase.

-Sim, estava meditação profunda e não podia ser interrompido...

-Espero que isso não tenha nada haver com o incidente com Mu... -Disse Aioria enquanto olhava o belo céu azul.

-Vejo que isso já correu por todo santuário...

-Sabe que as paredes tem ouvidos...

-E bocas também... -Disse Shaka em tom sarcástico.

-Sim, mas ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu... -Disse leão em tom curioso.

-E nem saberão... -Disse Virgem de forma áspera – Até logo, Aioria...

-Até...

Shaka continuou sua caminhada, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos. Havia meditado vários dias, mas dessa vez, o motivo não foi à purificação de seu espírito divino. Estava mais para um jovem moreno de cabelos azuis...

O loiro caminhava serenamente, sentia o calor de o sol ruborizar seu rosto e a leve brisa balançar seus longos cabelos. O clima grego o agradava bastante, além das belas paisagens gregas. Virgem caminhou até uma bela cachoeira deserta, onde costumava meditar. Era um lugar belo e tranqüilo, onde poderia avaliar o que faria para resolver a confusão que se meteu.

Sentou e recostou-se embaixo de uma grande árvore, próxima a margem, o barulho da queda d'água o ajudava a acalmar seu coração. Porém, por mais que tentasse se concentrar a única imagem que vinha a sua mente era a de Ikki. Aquele corpo moreno, aqueles olhos azuis, que eram capazes de corromper até mesmo o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus.

"Madição, não consigo tirá-lo da minha mente..."

Quando abriu novamente seus olhos azuis, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, quase sair pela boca. Sua face ficou branca e seus olhos espantaram-se ao ver o cavaleiro de bronze se banhando na cachoeira. Estava tão distraído que não havia notado o cosmo do moreno, que também parecia não ter notado a presença de Virgem. Estava entretido naquela cachoeira de água gelada, bastante agradável naquele dia quente após um longo treino. De costas para a árvore onde Virgem se encontrava.

O loiro se assustou ainda mais, ao ver que a poucos metros estava à calça amarrotada de Ikki, usada no treino há poucos minutos. Inúmeros pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Virgem, sua mente corrompida pelo desejo, já imaginava coisas. Seu coração batia acelerado, como se fosse rasgar seu peito.Gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa, seu nervosismo era algo de outro mundo.

Instantes depois, Ikki virou-se na direção onde estava Shaka, não conseguiu esconder a surpresa de ver o loiro bem ali. Fuzilou Virgem com seu olhar inquisidor e caminhou em direção a margem, próximo ao local onde Shaka estava. A cada passo de Ikki, o loiro ficava mais nervoso, o nível da água ia diminuindo e o corpo de Ikki aparecia cada vez mais...

Quando chegou a margem, Shaka não conseguiu desviar o olhar do corpo moreno de Fênix. Ele realmente estava como sua mente profana havia imaginado:completamente nu, parado a alguns poucos metros de distância. Ikki fuzilava Shaka com um olhar de reprovação, mas o loiro não percebia, já que não estava admirando os olhos azuis de Ikki...

-Se importa de se virar para eu me vestir? –Disse Ikki em tom sério.

Nesse instante, Virgem sentiu sua face ruborizar completamente, sentia-se tão nu quanto Ikki, havia se denunciado completamente. Imediatamente, abaixou a cabeça,deixando alguns fios loiros caírem sobre seu rosto.

-Desculpe...-Disse o loiro em tom baixo.

-Pronto...-Disse Ikki,esperando encontrar novamente o olhar do loiro em meio aqueles fios dourados.

Shaka levantou a cabeça e lá estava ele, o cavaleiro de Fênix a poucos metros de distância encarando-o com o mesmo olhar de reprovação. Virgem sentia seu coração bater ainda mais forte, mais um pouco saia pela boca.

-Está me seguindo, Virgem? –Disse Fênix com um sorriso debochado.

-É muita arrogância sua, esse é o lugar aonde venho ficar mais próximo de Buda...

-Pelo que dizem, não parece muito próximo de Buda, Virgem...-Disse em tom debochado.

-Como ousa dizer isso...

-O que vai fazer? Só digo o que vejo...-Disse em tom sério-Além do mais, não sei se Mu ia querer você tão próximo do seu Deus assim...-Disse em um tom sarcástico.

Pela primeira na vida, Shaka ficou vermelho de vergonha. Ikki era capaz de desconcertá-lo completamente, de fazê-lo sair de seu pedestal de semi-deus para o de um homem comum. Por isso era tão especial...

-Vejo que também gosta de fofocas...

-Não preciso ouvir o que os outros dizem, apenas o que vejo...

Nesse instante, Ikki sentou-se próximo a Shaka, deixando rapaz ainda mais tenso. Fênix olhava fixamente para a queda d'água a sua frente, enquanto o loiro fitava o cavaleiro o bronze.

-Então é isso que você pensa a meu respeito?-Disse o loiro em tom sério.

-Não, o que eu penso é...

Nesse instante fitou os majestosos olhos azuis de Virgem que o olhavam fixamente, nesse momento Ikki também perdeu a concentração, seu tom debochado, sentiu seu coração mais acelerado ao ser encarado pelo loiro. 

-Não importa. –Disse Ikki desviando o olhar, levantando-se e dando as costas para o loiro –Pergunte para Mu o que ele pensa de você... –Disse em tom seco.

Depois dessas últimas palavras Ikki saiu andando, deixando Shaka estático no mesmo lugar. Sentia-se completamente desnudo e as ultimas palavras de Ikki haviam o feito pensar.

"Ciúmes...Será?" 

Um leve sorriso preencheu a face do loiro, a esperança havia tomado conta de seu coração. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas sabia o que queria...

-Acho que já não sou o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus... –Disse em tom irônico para si mesmo.

Shaka continuou ali, admirando a queda d'água, guardando em sua memória a imagem de Ikki e sua ultima visão do rapaz. Agora as coisas dentro dele estavam ficando cada vez mais corruptas, ou porque não dizer...humanas??

_N/A: Eeeeeeeeeee galera, finalmente atualizei mais um capitulo! Desculpem pela demora, não desisti das minhas fics! Só demorei muito pra atualizar!Hahaha. Agora que a vida começou a ficar mais tranqüila posso retomá-las. Estou determinando a terminar as fics que deixei pendente e possivelmente escrever algumas que estão na minha cabeça. Estou de volta, um pouco enferrujado, mas estou! Rsrsrsrs. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! Por favor, gostaria de sugestões, criticas,saber o que acham. Isso ajuda a continuar e prometo terminar!_

_Qualquer coisa meu msn é _

_Deni-Chan: Quanto tempo!Como vai? Bem, demorei mas publiquei! Não vou desistir! Pode demorar, mas escrevo rsrsrs. Odeio deixar qualquer coisa pela metade!! Espero ainda receber reviews suas, obrigado por ler minha fic!!_

_Pan Kit: Hahahhaa depende porque eu sou muito fã do Shaka hahahaha. Então eu sou suspeito para falar da estorinha hahahaa. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!Obrigado por ler a minha fic!_

_Litha-chan: Hahaha, sim tudo foi obra de Dionísio. Agora vamos ver o que ele vai aprontar nos próximos capítulos também. Espero que tenha gostado desse e obrigado por ler minha fic!_

_Rebeca: Poxa, desculpa pela demora! Mas atualizei!Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Vou fazer de tudo para não demorar mais! Obrigado por ler a minha fic!_

_Neko Lolita: Obrigado pelos elogios!! Demorei mas publiquei!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Obrigado por ler minha fic!_

_Mais uma vez, gostaria de me desculpar pela demora._


	6. Me desculpe Mú

Me desculpe, Mú.

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a surgir, o céu estava azul, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. O jovem loiro já estava de pé, como mandava sua rotina. Shaka não gostava muito de dormir e nas ultimas noites estava andando muito inquieto. Estava passando por um turbilhão de sentimentos que complicavam sua mente.

Precisava organizar suas idéias, saber ao certo o que fazer com sua vida e principalmente com seu coração. Desde a batalha com Ikki nas doze casas sua forma de pensar não era a mesma. Nunca pensou que seria derrotado por um simples cavaleiro de bronze. As batalhas contra Hades e sua ressureição fizeram-no valorizar a vida. Passou a ver de que apesar de passageira, deveria-se aproveitar cada segundo sem se desviar do caminho certo.

Depois de sua volta, aliado aos tempos de paz, Shaka não via mais a necessidade de meditar como fazia. Seu coração estava batendo forte pela primeira vez . Era como se antes tivesse apenas existindo, fosse uma imagem, um ornamento e agora estava começando a viver.

Jamais abandonaria suas obrigações para com Buda, era sua essência, seu coração. Porém, agora seu corpo também estabelecia vontades, caprichos que não era capaz de negar a si mesmo.

Ikki era uma de suas vontades, era alguém que fazia seu coração bater mais forte, sentia seu rosto ferver, sensações carnais, intensas. Apesar da pouca idade, o jovem Fênix era bastante amadurecido, havia passado por experiências duras que fortaleceram seu coração e sua alma, já não era um adolescente comum. Na verdade nenhum cavaleiro de Athena poderia ser considerado crianças, já que as armaduras eram a verdadeira prova de que se tornaram homens fortes o suficiente para proteger a deusa. O jovem fênix foi capaz de quebrar a redoma de vidro que envolvia o loiro, Ikki fez Shaka se lembrar de que era humano e também cometia erros e de certa forma o agradecia por isso.

Nesses tempos de paz, a relação entre os cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro ficaram mais fortes. Athena havia feito questão de dar funções a todos, manter a ordem e a disciplina no santuário. Ajudar no treino dos aspirantes, treinar os já cavaleiros, as amazonas entre outros. Então os cavaleiros de bronze estavam visitando com freqüência e na maior parte das visitar, Ikki estava presente. Sem saber quando começou, Shaka nutria sentimentos pelo jovem cavaleiro de bronze...

"Não posso mais negar, realmente gosto dele..."

Pensou Virgem enquanto deixava a casa de Virgem e admirava o belo céu azul.

-Senhor Shaka, senhor Shaka!-Berrava um menino que descia apressadamente as escadarias.

-Sim?

-O mestre Mu deseja falar-lhe...

-Agora?

-Sim...

Shaka admirou o belo céu azul mais uma vez, respirou fundo e começou a subir as escadarias em direção ao salão do mestre. Tentava organizar seus pensamentos, não sabia ao certo o que dizer a Mu. O mestre do santuário era seu grande amigo, o entedia como ninguém. Sabia que o antigo cavaleiro de Áries nutria sentimentos por ele, mas não imagina que fossem dessa maneira. Virgem sabia que tinha sido irresponsável com os sentimentos do amigo, ao se entregar a ele daquela maneira. Shaka sempre foi o mais disciplinado dos cavaleiros, tempos atrás jamais faria isso.

Não podia negar que havia sido bom ser tomado por Áries, ele havia sido tão carinhoso, tão gentil e ao mesmo tão quente. Só de se lembrar, o corpo de Virgem estremecia. Estava confuso, pois não sabia se tinha sido bom apenas pelo fato de estar levemente alcoolizado e pensar o tempo todo em Fênix..

Não demorou para ficar frente a frente aos grandes portões do salão principal. O loiro estava de cabeça baixa, pensando exatamente no que dizer. Precisava organizar suas idéias, usar as palavras exatas para não se arrepender ou para não magoar Mu.

Os grandes portões se abriram e revelaram o grande salão, onde Mu estava sentado ao centro. Shaka adentrou pelo tapete vermelho e caminhou em direção ao mestre do Santuário. Mu estava sentado ao centro,vestindo seus trajes de mestre, o elmo e sua máscara de mestre. O perfume de lavanda exalava pelo ar, hipnotizando Shaka por alguns instantes.

Imediatamente Mu fez um gesto para que todos os servos deixassem o salão, deixando o ex cavaleiro de Áries e Virgem completamente sozinhos. Assim que ouviu o bater dos grandes portões, Mu se levantou e retirou seu elmo e aquela máscara, revelando seus belos olhos violeta.

-Shaka...

-Mú...-Respondeu abria seus majestosos olhos azuis e fitava Um –Um menino disse que queria falar comigo...

-Sim, é verdade...-Disse com sua tranquilade habitual.-Queria conversar com você sobre aquela noite...

Shaka sentiu sua face corar, Áries continuava com sua serenidade habitual. Seu olhar gentil fitava Virgem, ansiando por uma resposta do loiro...

-Mú, eu...

-Shaka eu queria te dizer que aquela noite foi muito especial para mim...

O loiro engoliu seco, ao ver que Mu se levantava em sua direção, ficando frente a frente com Virgem.

-Não consegui parar de pensar em você, desde aquela noite...

-Mú, eu...

-Você sabe que é especial pra mim, sempre soube e naquela noite tive mais do que certeza de que ...

-Mú...

-De que amo você, Shaka...

Nesse instante, Mú tocou a face alva de Shaka, que sentiu seu corpo estremecer com o toque do amigo. O perfume lavanda já havia feito Virgem mergulhar em um mar de sensações deliciosas, estava completamente dopado por aquele cheiro tão suave, tão gostoso...

O antigo cavaleiro de Áries se aproximou ainda mais de Virgem que estava completamente enfeitiçado pelo perfume. A mão quente de Mu fazia todo o corpo de Shaka estremecer, não conseguia resistir. Mu se aproximou ainda mais, seus narizes se encostaram e seus lábios se tocaram em um terno beijo. Shaka ficou tão surpreso que não conseguiu retribuir no inicio. Mu tirou a mão da face do loiro e laçou a cintura de Virgem que começou a retribuiu o beijo. Passou suas mãos pelo pescoço de Áries, acariciando seus longos cabelos tão perfumados. Seu corpo estava sendo tomado por um turbilhão de sensações. Agora estava completamente sóbrio, podia sentir o gosto doce do beijo de Áries.

Sentia seu corpo quente, sua mente completamente perdida em pensamentos confusos e desconexos, a única coisa que importava era aquele momento, aquele beijo, aquelas caricias. Sentiu um calor mais intenso percorrer seu corpo quando Áries abaixou a alça de seu sari e beijou o ombro desnudo do loiro, arrancando inúmeros gemidos do mesmo. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa, as mãos suaves de Mu estavam tocando o loiro em lugares nunca antes explorados por outro e Virgem estava adorando cada segundo. Parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, sabia como deixar o loiro completamente louco.

-Mú...-Disse em tom quase inaldivel.

O ex cavaleiro de Áries, beijava o pescoço de Virgem e sua mão descia atrevidamente até o baixo ventre do loiro, apertando com força, arrancando gemidos intensos de Virgem. Shaka acariciava puxava os longos cabelos lavanda, enquanto sua outra mão procura uma abertura naquela roupa de mestre. Mu era seu amigo, seu confidente, um cavaleiro de ouro como ele. Um homem maduro, gentil e seria hipocrisia não dizer: bonito. Tinha tudo que ele desejava, mas nesse instante se pegou pensando no motivo de estar ali.Da tarde do dia anterior, de quando Fênix fez seu coração bater mais forte, de todos os pensamentos condenáveis (pelos mais iluminados) que passaram pela sua cabeça. Se seguisse em frente com aquilo, sairia muito machucado além de ferir o seu amigo que havia acabado de dizer que o amava.

Nesse instante, Shaka se desvencilhou delicamente de Mu, sua face estava corada, totalmente descabelado e com a respiração ofegante. O ex cavaleiro de Áries fitava Virgem sem entender.

-Fiz algo que não devia, Shaka?? –Disse enquanto fitava os olhos azuis, arregalados.

-Mú, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer... –Disse o loiro enquanto tentava se recompor –Você é muito especial pra mim, eu gosto muito de você, mas acho que não da mesma maneira que você gosta de mim...

Finalmente havia tomado coragem para dizer, estava se sentindo péssimo, principalmente ao ver o olhar triste que assumiu o mestre do santuário. Todo o brilho nos olhos de Mu, havia sumido, o mesmo engoliu seco duas vezes, fechou os olhos e suspirou duas vezes, tentando recuperar o controle e se segurando para não desabar ali mesmo. Aquelas palavras haviam sido mais dolorosas do que qualquer ferimento de batalha.

-Mas será que não existe a menor chance de você sentir por mim o que eu sinto por você?

Os olhos lilases de Áries fitavam os azuis de Virgem. Mais uma vez Shaka se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo. Não imagina que as coisas tomariam aquele rumo, mas precisava estar certo de sua escolha. Sabia quem era dono de seu coração e continuar com aquela situação ia ser um erro. Não queria magoar seu amigo, Mu era a figura mais especial de sua vida, porém não o amava como a Fênix. Se pudesse escolher optaria pelo cavaleiro de Áries, as chances de dar certo são infinitamente maiores. Mas seu coração tolo escolheu um cavaleiro de bronze para amar e a única coisa que podia fazer era brigar por esse amor...

-Mú, sinto muito, eu...

-Já gosta de outra pessoa?? –Perguntou olhando fixamente para Virgem.

Shaka desviou o olhar, não conseguia encarar o amigo frente a frente, era muito doloroso...

-Sim...

-Gosta de Fênix, não é??

Nesse instante Shaka sentiu seu corpo estremecer, seus olhos ficaram arregalados. Será que seus sentimentos por Ikki eram tão óbvios assim??

-Sim, mas Mú..

-Eu já sabia, mas não queria acreditar...

-Como você sabia??

-Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém, Shaka...

-Me desculpe, Mu...

-O tolo fui eu, por achar que por ter passado aquela noite comigo, estaria disposto a esquecer Fênix. Achei que tinha percebido que ele não estava a sua altura. Ele é apenas um menino, um cavaleiro de bronze... –Disse enquanto buscava os olhos azuis de Shaka

O cavaleiro de Virgem estava de cabeça baixa, seus longos cabelos loiros cobriam sua face, não tinha coragem de olhar para Áries.

-Eu sinto muito, Mu. Eu não queria...

-Shaka, ao menos olhe pra mim...

Virgem levantou a cabeça e viu a cena que tanto temia. Fitou os olhos lilases de Mu, que estavam sem nenhum brilho e pior: lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto do cavaleiro. Sentiu seu coração apertado, fez de tudo, mas no final não conseguiu evitar que Mu ficasse magoado. Agora estava feito, respirou fundo...

-Não sei o que dizer, Mú. Você é meu amigo, é muito especial para mim, ninguém me conhece e me entende melhor do que você. Mas eu não escolhi de quem gostar, você não sabe o quanto tudo isso está sendo doloroso pra mim...

-Doloroso pra você? Você se entregou a mim, me iludiu noites atrás, me beijou hoje novamente e interrompeu para dizer que amava outro e você está ferido??

A voz de Mu estava rouca, sua face séria, embora as lágrimas insistissem em escorrer por seu rosto, por mais que tentasse segura-las.

-Me desculpe, Mu...

-Não diga mais nada, Shaka. O tolo fui eu...

Shaka tentou se aproximar para abraças o amigo, mas esse recuou...

-Por favor, me deixe sozinho...

-Mas, Mu...

-Por favor, Shaka. Vá embora.

O cavaleiro de Virgem decidiu atender o pedido do amigo, não sabia mais o que fazer. Além do mais, não tinha mais o que dizer. Deixou apressadamente o grande salão. Do outro lado dos portões podia ouvir o choro até então contido de Áries. Shaka recostou-se momentaneamente nos portões.. Não conseguiu conter, as primeiras lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo.

Decidiu correr para longe dali, não suportava ouvir o sofrimento de Áries, era pior do que a morte. Descia apressadamente as escadarias até a casa de Virgem, seu refujo. As lágrimas eram levadas pelo vento, mas insistiam em continuar a cair. Shaka ignorava a presença de qualquer um, só queria chegar a sua casa, até que deu um tranco em um homem que subia as escadas.

-Não olha por onde anda, loiro??

N/A: Bem galera ai está! Espero que tenham gostado. Gostaria de que quem lesse comentasse, deixando seu elogio, sua sugestão e sua critica. Elas são muito importantes e estimulam a escrever. Em relação as críticas, todas serão bem vindas, se forem construtivas melhor ainda. Obrigado por lerem minha fic!

Mussha: Obrigado pelo review. Respeito seu ponto de vista, espero que respeite a minha forma de ver as personagens. Mais uma vez obrigado pelo review.

Pan Kit: Agora deve estar me odiando ainda mais não é? Hihihihi. Muito obrigado pela sua review. Agora sim, o Mu está arrasado hihihihhi. Espero que apesar de fã do Mu tenha gostado desse epi. Estou esperando ansioso sua próxima review!! Muito obrigado por ler minha fic!!


End file.
